Royally Unsuited
by BornxThroughxSleep
Summary: What if you had to wear dresses your whole life even though you're a guy? What if the only way to save your kingdom is to marry a man you don't even know? It's hard when all your decisions in life are already planned out for you. 1st fic ever, akuroku BL
1. Surprise!

**a/n: Hey guys! BTS here! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed Everybody loves Dessert and also on those who added it to their favorites! I love you guys! Anyway back to this story this is on my deviantART page, link on my profile. I hope to upload this u to were i have it on dA but I've been pretty busy! anyway on to the story!**

**full synopsis: Roxas and Ven have had to wear dresses all their lives because of the Queen, their mother. She had hoped her second children would be girls... But she was wrong. Having all the clothes ready for a girl she decided not to let them go to waste buy having her two adorable baby boys wear them. 16 years later while the king and queen are on their death beds, Xemnas' kingdom wants to overthrow them. The only way to have a chance at defeating Xemnas would be to gather with three other kingdoms! Too bad the only heirs are guys and they will only agree to a marriage unison! What will happen to the two 'princess' as their lives are changed forever, as the puppet master does as he wishes?**

******disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts... sadly it belongs to square enix and disney.**  


* * *

_Fate has a bad habit in changing things to make life easier or harder..._

"Ugh, I'm coming Sora!" Roxas yelled. He could hear the click the heels made as he ran up the stairs._ Seriously!_ He thought._ I'm a GUY! G-U-Y so WHY do me and brother have to wear dresses?_, Roxas continued to rant in his head when he stopped. He automatically smiled as it was mirrored back instantly. Roxas and Ven were twins, the only difference you could see was their dress colors, Roxas in blue and Ven in Red. But actually they were as different as night and day. Ven was the more feminine of the two, he actually enjoyed himself wearing the dresses, and with his 'cutsie' personality it fit him well. Roxas did enjoy it as a bit, but he never showed because instead he always acted pissed off.

The two boys continued running down the halls until they reached their parent's, the king and queen's room._Hmm... I wonder why Sora called us to father and mother's room,_ thought Ven. Roxas opened the door for his brother and finally slid inside. Sora was at the foot of the empty canopy bed, with his head hanging low. The king and queen were nowhere to be found.

Ven was starting to get nervous," So-Sora? Where are father and mother? "He asked his voice giving away his fear. Sora looked both of them in the eye, Roxas noted his older brother's face was paler than normal and he looked quite grim. Finally he answered in a serious tone.

"They're dead." His voice broke on the last word and both Roxas and Ven gasped, and felt a chill that seeped into their bones.

"And not just that but Xemnas's kingdom wants to make sure ours falls, he already declared war, if we don't unite with three other kingdoms were done for." Sora showed us the written war declaration he held in his hands. Sora continued but blushed and looked away.

"Riku's kingdom is already on our side, but we need the help of the Twilight and Departure kingdoms." Sora's voice trailed off and he continued to blush an even deeper crimson.

"And?" Roxas asked trying to look at Sora in the eyes.

"Well since the rulers of those kingdoms seem to be dying as well, they want their sons, the prince's to take over the throne." Sora finally looked at his little brothers and they could see his face was as red as a tomato.

"Go on," Roxas and Ven said in unison looking at Sora skeptically.

"In those kingdoms in order for the princes to be able to take the throne they have to marry a princess first, so they have someone to help them rule. So they'll help us in return for marriage unison," Roxas and Ven continued to stare at Sora blankly._Oh for the love of!_ Sora thought.

"Roxas your going to marry Axel the prince of the Twilight kingdom, and Ven your going to marry Terra the prince of the Departure kingdom!" Sora yelled.

Roxas blushed as Sora's word's started to sink in. Ven just sat down on the nearest chair and was blushing like crazy.

"You WHAAAT!" Roxas yelled, " Do they even know were guys!"

Sora looked away again and said " No, but I don't think it'll be a problem both kings have informed me their sons are interested in men."

"And that's good! What if they change their minds? What if they're ugly or mean? What if they don't like us-"

Roxas continued to rant, pacing around the room. Sora didn't mind he knew they would fall in love; he already met the princes and matched them with his little brothers' perfectly. Ven would get Terra because he was tall, athletic, and since he knew Ven needed constant protection thank god he was also a warrior. Roxas wasn't in that situation, he could stand up for himself but he needed someone every once in a while to hold him back as well as comfort him, and Axel fit the bill since he was more stubborn than Roxas and could very easily convince him to do almost anything.

"Oh and one more thing, you two better be on your best lady-like behavior- "  
"But we're not ladies!" Roxas yelled throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I wasn't done, " Sora continued, " I need you guys in your best outfit and after tonight you two won't be able to sleep in the same room anymore."

He knew Roxas and Ven were inseparable; they slept together since birth, so he wasn't surprised when both stared wide eyed with their mouths gaping. Sora laughed and almost fell over the nearby stool. Roxas and Ven both started to giggle but Roxas still had a question.

"Hey Sora, when are me and Ven supposed to get married anyway?" Roxas sat on the cushion part of the couch, next to Ven; both started to hold each other's hands instinctively. Ven squeezed Roxas' in reassurance.  
"In one week," Sora said, smiling.

* * *

Roxas and Ven were both in matching night gowns, facing each other on the four-poster bed. Roxas sighed,_Even in SLEEP we still have to wear girl's clothes._ Ven stared at Roxas and said, "Well I guess this is the last night for how things used to be, and tomorrow it's the start of our new lives."  
"Yeah," Roxas replied as both boys soon fell asleep.

_Unaware Destiny likes to make a mess of things..._

* * *

**a/n: So what did you think of it so far? please review! it'll make me happy! **


	2. Its Time

**a/n: ch.2! lol srry it's so short but hey most will be sooo yeah. Also two chapters in one day! woot! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**standard disclaimer applies :3**

**

* * *

**

_Ties may bind but your heart chooses if it should stay connected or not.__  
_

Axel stared out his window looking beyond, past the kingdom and forward to his future.  
_I can't believe this_, Axel thought, _I have to get MARRIED? And to a GIRL! I already told my father I didn't like women!_

Axel continued ranting in his head and faced his room. He went and peeked into his closet wondering what he should wear. He finally decided in a white mildly ruffled shirt, dark green jacket, with black pant and shoes. He knew all his clothes would be packed for him and went to his door, looked back and shut it. He had to speak to his father.

* * *

Terra was anxious making sure his outfit was suitable for the occasion, but he was ready to meet his new bride. _I don't like women but, I guess I could try make this work_, he thought. He already talked to his father probably for the last time, and continued downwards the spiral staircases that seemed endless. He touched one of the beige walls and continued into his carriage. He would be back in 2 months or so, then with his new bride. He stared outside the carriage window, it would be a long ride to the Destiny kingdom and luckily it would give him plenty of time to think.

* * *

Roxas and Ven were in their room, staring at each other. Roxas was in a light blue silk dress up to his ankles, with a diamond spiral design near the bottom left corner. Ven was in a dress similar to Roxas' except it was pink and his design was on the right. Both boys had small diamond in crested tiaras on and also had silk white gloves that reached their elbows.  
"Come on Roxy, It's time to meet them," said Ven grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him towards the door. Roxas sighed but let himself be dragged on by his twin.  
"Don't call me Roxy or Rox or any other stupid nickname you and Sora have for me while the other two are here!" Roxas glared.  
"Why not?" Ven turned around and pouted, "It suits you better!"  
"No is No, I have my reasons "Roxas just continued glaring at Ven.

"Oh alright… _Roxas_," Ven exaggerated. He continued taking to his twin through the halls until they reached the spiral staircase. It was time the two princes would arrive soon and their lives would change forever.  
Roxas and Ven continued downwards, heels clicking until they finally reached Sora in the bottom two stairs. Sora turned around and smiled warmly.

"You two ready?" he asked bowing and extending his arm in a polite gesture.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" exclaimed Ven dragging Roxas next to him. Roxas sighed and mumbled a small yes in return.

" Remember, they might be shocked you two are guys but you two still have to go on with it and act polite, oh and please don't speak out of turn Roxas," Sora turned to meet him in the face. "Got it?" he asked.

"Yes," Roxas answered letting his eyes wander, he saw two carriages pull into the front of the castle through the open door. Sora saw this as well and sighed.  
"Well, looks like they're here," He continued down the hall into the ballroom. This was where they all were expected to meet. Roxas and Ven continued holding hands and followed after Sora into the grand ballroom. It was gold from head to toe with glass windows around almost the whole room, leading outside into the courtyard.

_ It was time_


	3. Start of something new

**HAI! I'm back with my crack fic XD**

**well anyway.. plz reviewif not i will hunt you down and eat your hearts for breakfast!**

**okay! thank hope ya like it! Oh and the reason Ven and Terra are OOC is cuz this was written before BBS came out XD**

**

* * *

**

_Life is hard and confusing, but you just have to deal with it and make something better._

Both princes got out of their carriages and glanced sideways. They noted they both looked pretty anxious and nervous.

"So, you must be Terra from the Departure Kingdom?" Axel said rather lazily looking over the brunette. He was rather tall, as tall as Axel, and had longish light brown hair. He was wearing a white fancy shirt with a tan jacket and slacks. Terra nodded.

"And your Axel from the Twilight Kingdom, am I correct?" said the other prince in return, Axel nodded. A couple of soldiers stopped in front of the two princes and bowed to show their respect.

"This way your highnesses," one said. Both boys were lead into the grand ballroom where it was arranged everyone meet. Finally reaching the silver doors, they opened welcoming them into their future.

Roxas, Ven, and Sora turned around alarmed by the sudden loud noise. Roxas and Ven were still holding hands, but let go instantly looking down flustered.  
Axel and Terra on the other hand were shocked. No one had told them they were twins and both couldn't tell who was which, but they didn't know the surprise that awaited them.

"Ah! You two are here faster than I had anticipated!" Said Sora happily,

"Roxas, Ven, it's time for you two princess to meet your future husbands" a hint of a smile in his voice. Roxas glanced up to shoot him a quick glare, and looked down again. The older boy laughed and led his twin brothers to the princes. Twins looking up they could see the blushing princes, mouths gaping and eyes wide in surprise. _Here comes the… __  
_  
"You're-You're-"Terra stuttered.  
"You're both guys!" Axel finished.  
"Oh, did we forget to mention that little important detail?" Sora said playfully, pinching his fingers together. All boys but Sora blushed a deep crimson.  
"I told your fathers so I wonder why they didn't tell you," The brunette smiled completely unfazed by the sudden events. Terra and Axel both looked up and looked over the princesses. They looked at each other and grinned; a smile that said they could probably make this work.  
"Well," Sora said making sure to show his annoyance, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves?", things weren't going as fast as he had thought. Terra stepped in front of Ven and looked at the blonde's eyes,

"I'm Terra from the Departure Kingdom," Ven blushed and looked down quickly but managed to politely bow at him.

"I'm Ven," He looked down and mumbled, "Your princess." Sora's smile widened. He was enjoying himself a little too much for his brothers sake.  
"Well…How about heading upstairs to your guy's new room?" Sora asked. Both bowed again and Terra extended his hand to Ven, he slowly took it and they headed upstairs, out of the grand ballroom and up the spiral staircase.

"I'm Axel from the Twilight Kingdom, got it memorized?" The red head said smiling, bringing his index finger to his temple.  
"I guess so," Roxas answered bowing. Axel extended his hand to Roxas and the blonde grasped it. He then kissed it making the younger boy blush. Both headed upstairs to their new room after Ven and Terra. Sora was still in the grand ballroom, dancing around like the idiot he is.

"This turned out rather well! Only if they would fall in love soon, "Sora said to himself, smiling like a moron.

* * *

Roxas PoV

The room Axel and I would be sharing was light beige, almost a soft white and had a great light tan four-poster bed in the far off side. A giant glass door let in plenty of light, and it had its own small balcony. Closets surrounded the room, as well as many cabinets and wardrobes. It _was_ rather spacious even with the small arrangement of scattered chairs, but it was going to be awkward the first couple of weeks, I can tell.  
"So, have any nicknames Roxas?" Axel asked, staring at me. He was then distracted by one of his trunks placed in front of the bed and started to look through it finding something to wear for the night.  
"Yes, but I'm not letting_ you_ call me any of them," I could feel my cheeks get a light pink, embarrassed not knowing what to do. I settled into walking over to the bed. I huffed and plopped onto the soft fabric, slightly sinking into the mattress.  
"Any particular reason I can't?" Axel glanced over from his trunk to me and pouted, taking out a silk white shirt and black pants.

"You can't because I don't want you to!" I looked away from his gaze, "I have my reasons," I brought my eyes down and started fidgeting with my hands. Axel had started changing.

"Oh," He replied coyly, "and, why is that?" Axel, changed, sat next to me on the bed.

"Like I said, but I'll give you a reason," I turned around and looked up into his striking green eyes, "You don't know me and I don't know you!" deciding to finally look over my future _husband_. He had fiery red hair that naturally looked as if just woke up-spiked in all directions- sparkling green eyes and teardrop like markings under his eyes. He had a rather angular face, but also rather soft. From what I could also see, he was rather skinny but not in a sickly way, a weight that seemed to fit him.

The older boy grinned playfully and said, "That can be arranged, " I gave him a confused look that was quickly replaced by that of a surprised one. Axel slowly brought his lips to mine and nibbled my bottom lip. Feeling my entire body heat up, I tried pushing him away. That only seemed to provoke him and he pulled me closer. He started to slowly try and take of my dress and my head abruptly snapped up.

"Pervert, that's not what I meant!" I glared at him. Grabbing my nightgown, I sprinted towards the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I pressed my back against it. My heart was hammering against my chest like a hummingbird and I was completely flustered and dizzy. Fussing over such a small thing like a kiss is beyond me, but there was something different in the way it tasted. I slowly touched my bottom lip. _Great, why do I get the pervert!_

* * *

Ven's PoV

"So Ven, what do you think of me so far?" Terra asked. He was sitting next to me on our new canopy bed. It was a light baby blue and so were the walls. Scattered books and wardrobes surrounding us, as well as a small burning fireplace .The both of us were already dressed for the night. I was playing around swinging my feet off the side of the bed.

"Mhmmm, well... I think you're really nice and strong, I guess I really wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you!" I glanced up at him, blushing but I smiled happily. Terra blushed and looked as if he wanted to kiss me. The older boy slowly brought his lips to mine making me blush even deeper, but I stayed still.

"You don't mind?" Terra whispered, continuing to lean in. I nodded, and Terra sealed the space between us, and he brought my hands up to my face. I could feel my whole face grow hotter and hotter, but I didn't care, I was enjoying the moment. _Hmmm, I wonder how Roxxy is doing with Axel..._ I let my mind go blank and all I felt was a wonderful wave of bliss pass through my body.

* * *

I slowly opened the door, peeking my head out. My breath caught in my throat, and heat filled my entire body. Axel was laying face up, sprawled in a awkward position with one arm behind his head and a leg dangling off the side, with his shirt wide open. He was snoring quietly, already in a deep sleep_. Ugh, why does he have to be so damn sexy?_ Slowly tip-toeing, I walked out of the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I glanced quickly at Axel and then darted towards the glass doors. I fumbled with the door knob and it slowly flung open. I grinned triumphantly and closed the door behind me. Sighing peacefully I closed my eyes, lifted my hands up to the sky and felt the wind dance around me. Standing there I felt as if nothing had changed, Ven and I weren't getting married to complete strangers, there wasn't a hot red head in a room that was not mine, and I didn't start feeling like I had feelings for said red head. I opened my eyes slowly, staring into the never ending sea of stars -worlds actually- and felt my future was a bright one.

_Never fear, some obstacles may confuse you, but they're there to make your life better__  
_

* * *

**Remember! R & R please~ I'll give you an Axel shaped cookie! :D**


	4. Morning!

**Another chapter today!**  
**oh and yeah if you noticed.. my writing style is different than the other chapters XD **

**hmmm.. I don;t own kh or P!atD quote at the bottom D:**

**oh and I din't put he 'PoV' thing on top cuz you could figure it out, who is who and stuff :P**

* * *

_Everyone's looking for love... you just have to find the right place to find it._

Axel groggily opened his eyes, holding his hand instinctively to shield his face of the morning sun. Turning on his side Axel hugged a pillow, which was surprisingly very warm and soft. He hugged it closer and put his hands near the bottom of it.

"Nngh... PERVERT! Get your hands off me!" the pillow said. Shocked that the pillow had responded, he opened his eyes to stare into two pools of deep blue eyes. Roxas was blushing a great deal and made the red head wonder where he had put his hands.

Axel yawned, "I'm sorry I guess I forgot I was sleeping with a little toy," he said in a velvet tone, bringing his face closer to the blonde's, making him blush deeper.

"I-I'm not a toy of any s-sort!" Roxas stuttered giving a pitiful glare that made him look like a mad kitten. Both boys were sitting on the bed now, Roxas glaring and Axel chuckling, when someone knocked on the door.

"Rise and Shine, lovebirds, your breakfast is gonna get cold!" Sora slammed the door open, and gave them a great 100 bolt smile. He then giggled when he saw in the pose they were in, both on the bed and his brother completely flushed.

"Have you guys been doing anything...? Oh I don't know, naughty?" Sora said slyly. Roxas looked down, embarrassed and flustered. He climbed out of the bed leaving Axel laughing harder out of Sora's assumption.

"Okay, Okay you had your laugh, what do you want Sora?" Roxas asked impatiently. He was looking through the closet, finding a _dress_ to wear. He inwardly flinched at the word.

"What? I can't see how my younger brother is doing?" Sora said with amusement in his voice. "I just came to tell you breakfast is ready lazy-bums," the brunette smiled and left the two alone.

"Well now, wasn't _that_ interesting?" Axel asked staring at the blonde. Roxas shrugged, got his outfit for the day and headed straight to the bathroom.

"This is going to be a long day..." He muttered.

* * *

"Terra! Don't grab my back!" Ven yelled playfully. Terra was hugging Ven from behind before he even had a chance to slip on the dress. Both boys had enjoyed each other's presence as if they had known each other for years, not hours.

"Come on! I'm hungry and I've got to finish changing!" Ven turned around and smiled at the older boy. He felt him lessen his grip on his waist, and dashed to the corner of the room, slightly tripping and clothes half on.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you!" Terra gave a dramatic sigh, then grinned, "Okay then, I'll see you downstairs Ven!" The older boy slid through the door and left, getting out of the room to go eat breakfast.

Ven giggled and changed fast, hurrying to catch up with his fiancée, running down the flight of stairs. The blonde looked over the last stairs to examine the scene around him. The dining hall was very large with massive mirrors surrounding the entire room, giving them a perfect view of the ocean and sunny skies. A couple of glass chandeliers hung from the gold ceiling, looking like cloud puffs on a bright sunset. In the middle was an exquisite white long dining room table, with spiral designs that twisted and turned carved in the wooden legs. On the table were pitchers of water, milk, juice, and plates with eggs, sausage, muffins, and more food they couldn't possibly finish. All were sitting in the far end corner, seeming what must have been the perfect morning. Axel was trying to grab Roxas by the waist, but the younger boy was pushing himself away from him with the help of the chair. Sora was laughing so much, he was turning pink. Terra was just smiling next to Axel when he turned around, catching Ven's gaze and making the boy blush slightly. Ven started walking over to the table staring at floor.

"N-NO!" Roxas yelled, before a loud _bang_ was heard, one that echoed through the walls. Ven's head abruptly snapped up at the sudden sound. Roxas had toppled over from bending his chair back too much trying to get away from Axel. While the red head wanted to get closer, he went forward and fell right on Roxas. Ven couldn't stop himself from laughing at his twin. The sound of his laughter distracted Roxas and Axel took advantage of the blonde's stop of his murderous rampage by giving him a big kiss.

"Hey, none of that until _after_ breakfast!" Sora said with fake disgust in his voice. He shook his head, a grin playing on his lips and started to devour his food instantly. Terra just smiled.

"Ven, sit with me?" The brunette patted the seat, signaling the blonde to sit next to him. Ven nodded and plopped himself nest to the prince. One of the maids, Olette, came with an extra plate for his breakfast. She smiled softly at him and went running back to where ever she came from. Roxas and Axel were now seated once again enjoying their breakfasts.

"Axel, why can't you treat me like Terra treats Ven, instead of some sick horny pervert?" The blonde gave Axel one of his _'nothing happened'_ smiles.

"Well love, because then that would be boring, and I know you of all people dislike boring things," He replied simply, taking a sip of his orange juice. Counter attacking Roxas' insult.

"I don't like that answer!" Roxas huffed, exasperated. He then looked down, pouting and continued eating his plate of food. The red head just grinned and ate too.

"Okay, so how we're your guy's night?" Sora asked. All blushed a deep red and glanced down.

"_What,_ b-but you guys told me you didn't do anything naughty!" He said with fake hurt in his voice, he put one of his hands on his forehead and sighed dramatically. All of a sudden the messenger boy, a blonde sixteen year old, ran into the dining hall, He was heading straight towards Sora.

"Y-You're m-majesty!" He said panting, out of breath.  
"What is it Hayner?" Sora asked frantically getting up.  
"We found someone on the front gates!  
"And, who is it?"  
"It's R-Riku, my prince!"

_Don't you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue..._

_

* * *

_**ZOMG whats gonna happen! DUN DUN DUN~ XD DON'T FORGET TO R & R **


	5. The boy found

_Is the truth really what it always seems?_

Sora's face was pale, gawking at the beaten boy in front of him...his Riku. The silver haired boy was kneeling and looking rather woozy, with some cuts just starting to bleed once again. Sora immediately sat down next to his best friend and grasped him by his arms. They were in the wide room of the entrance hall, with more than enough space for all the guards surrounding them.

"Riku, tell me… who did this to you!" Sora stared wide-eyed at him. Roxas, Ven, Axel, and Terra were all coming in and stopped when they saw the scene before them. Roxas went straight to Sora and could hear the clack of his heels. _Ugh, damn these shoes!_ He slipped his feet out of them and ran more comfortably to Sora. The brunette stood up and stopped Roxas before he came any closer; he just shook his head and spoke to one of the guards.

"Take him to my sleeping quarters and call the palace doctor now!" Sora said with uncharacteristic sternness. The guard shocked by the sudden anger bobbed his head and ran off to do as he was told. Roxas just looked at Sora and could see the pain in his eyes,

"Stupid, we all know you guys love each other..." he said under his breath. Axel had walked behind Roxas and put a hand on his shoulder, beckoning that they should leave him alone. The blonde sighed and let himself be led by the Axel. Ven and Terra were still at the door and they just left, not wanting to make a scene, since Ven started to shake like a leaf. As soon as everyone left Sora ran through the halls and up to his bedroom, hoping Riku was okay.

* * *

Roxas PoV

I stared at the exotic flowers and animals in the tiny island. _Weird place Axel brought me to... _I stared at the beach it's crystal clear blue waves, golden sand, and bright sun. Turning around I stared at the red head that was awfully quiet.

"So...Um...What did you want to talk about Axel?"  
"Oh?" he just answered, not paying attention.

I grumbled annoyed at his answer; pouting I just plopped myself on the sand. I could hear him sigh and sit next to me, putting his arms around me. I stiffened slightly; shocked I just turned my head to stare at him but was taken by surprise again when he abruptly brought his lips to mine. He pushed me down with no hesitation what-so-ever, feeling his way down my dress again. Feeling my whole body turn hotter and hotter I tried to push him off, of course I wasn't that strong but, he got the message and stopped.

"Why did you jump me?" I asked, still deeply flushed.  
"Oh shut up, because you're an idiot… I don't want you to be sad and that was the only thing that came to mind that could make you happy," He replied matter-of-factly.  
"How would that make me happy? You don't know what would make me happy! And that _certainly_ didn't make me happy!" I yelled, agitated.  
"Oh, it didn't? I would have thought you did since you're still quite red…" He countered with a seductive grin, bringing his lips closer to mine. I forced myself to look down; I could feel my body betray me as the blood drained from my cheeks to someplace… lower._ Damn him and his stupid idiotic self!_ I brought my knees up so that I was crouching and my hands up to cover my face as well.  
"I might have enjoyed it a little…" I said into my hands. The red-head just chuckled and stared out to the sea.  
"So, is it just me or does Sora have a really deep _friendship_ with Riku" he asked. I lightly chuckled.  
"Yeah he does, we all know they love each other but then again they're both blockheads," Looking over I could see him grin.  
"What's so damn funny?" I glared at him, never knowing how much hatred I could feel for one person at what seemed to be making fun of Sora's romance. His green cat-like eyes stared straight at me. He seemed to be playing a game with me. The red head smiled suddenly and laughed.

"Nothing, but Rox…" he suddenly became very serious saying words that seemed out of character, "Roxas, if we are ever to be reborn please… remember me,"

_Life is a big question mark, just do the things you love and it'll all make sense._

_

* * *

_

**aww axxy~ R & R plz :3**


	6. Confession

**well.. this is all i have out really even on dA.. anyway g'night It's 2 am here soo yeahhh.. R & R plz~**

**I don't own kh sadly *sobs* If i did there would be COUNTLESS yaoi :D**

**

* * *

**

_Riku_

I opened my sea-green eyes, the sound of shuffling in the background. I groaned and started to sit up. A sudden shot of pain coursed through my chest making me lay down again. Looking around the room I noticed it was Sora's room, the light tan walls dulled slightly, piles of random clothing all over the floor. Noticing spiky brown hair at the foot of the bed I smiled; leave it to Sora to always take care of others. A yelp outside the door caught my attention.

"Axel! No, we are _not_ going in!" A voice whined, "Riku still hasn't woken up yet!"_Ah_, I sighed, must be Roxas and his... _fiancée_. Muffled laughter came next, and then the _pitter-patter_ of their feet shuffling down the hall. So Sora's plan was already in action.

So far, I had _no_ idea in what I've gotten myself into, I just agreed to what Sora asked of me. He knew what was going to happen, and entrusted the secret to me. Sighing, I plopped my head on the mountain of pillows. Sora was a protector, he could defend anyone and ask nothing in return, connect his heart to anyone's, he was strong and optimistic and didn't need anyone to help him. He didn't need... me. I who have wanted to be _his_ protector, the one he trusts more than anyone, the one who will grant him happiness, to be his sanctuary.

* * *

_ "Riku, what's a sanctuary?" my best friend asked. He stared at me his big blue eyes full of questioning. We were both in our _classroom_, just finishing our English lesson, when his usual bombard of questions changed direction._

_ "It's a place for refuge, a secure retreat," I replied, I was smarter than the average ten year old, so my vocabulary was more advanced._

_ "What?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck shyly; he on the other side wasn't the brightest crayon in the box._

_ "A place to feel safe," I clarified.__  
__ "Can a person be a sanctuary?"__  
__ "I suppose... If that person makes you feel safe,"__  
__He smiled up at me, "I want you to be mine!"_

* * *

I smiled at the memory, but then frowned. The realization that I wasn't needed by Sora was far worse that the pain and torture done to my body. Suddenly a small yawn escaped the brunette, and he groggily rubbed his eyes. He glanced at me and his face lit up.

"Riku, I thought you were going to die!" He closed his eyes and tears started slowly streaming down his cheeks.

"Sora, don't cry," I said in a soft voice. The younger boy ignored what I had said and crawled next to me, snuggling into my arm. I pressed my head to his sighing slowly.

"I'm scared Riku," Sora whispered, looking up at me, tears still dripping from his deep blue eyes. God how I love those eyes...

"Why?" I asked huskily, bringing one of my hands to stroke his cheek. He ignored me once more and huffed.  
"Why wouldn't I? What if Xemnas has his way? I mean look at what he did to you! Especially since I know he's your... father," I winced. That bastard wasn't my father, just... stepfather. The idiot only married my mother for her kingdom, she like me is smarter than she looks and divorced a week after the marriage. Unfazed he went to Princess Larxene and murdered his new _wife_ a month later. He of course took over the throne to the Oblivion Kingdom as planned.

"You know the situation Sora, I will _never_ look at that man as my father," I replied coldly. The smaller boy winced at my harsh tone but continued,

"He was at one point your step-father, there's nothing you can do to ever  
change that!" He complained. The smaller boy had a point.

"Yes, I know," I closed my eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry Riku!" Sora cried; I could sense the tears coming.  
"It's okay Sora, please don't cry," I cupped his cheeks with both of my hands, staring into his sky blue eyes. God, how I loved his eyes that seemed to glisten with his tears, his lightly tanned baby face, and those wild brown locks.

"Sora I-I think I might..." I started a light blush creeping onto my cheeks, "I think I might l-love you, " His blue eyes widened and a dark crimson blush spread across his face. He placed both of his hands on mine.

"Riku, I-I think so too!" The smaller boy said in a rush, and then looked down in embarrassment.  
"Did I just say that?" he mumbled.

I chuckled, "Yes, and now I can do something I've wanted to do for a long time,"  
"And what's that?" He cocked his head slightly to the side. And then I pressed my lips to his making the younger boy bite back a moan. Not so innocent now, was he?  
"R-Riku," he sighed. I could feel his small arms wrap themselves around my neck, slowly pulling us down on the bed. I grinned into his lips, and decided to trace the lines of his chest. He gasped shocked from the sudden touch. I continued downward and he groaned, arching his back slightly. Then the door flung open.


	7. Explanation

Hey guys! It's certainly been a while.

I wanted to take some time to say that well, **there won't be any updates on this account anymore**. I've moved on, not from writing but from this particular account. I do hope to visit some of these stories in the future and rewrite them to something more comprehensible as an actual story with plot development and the likes. But that will be in the far future. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who still followed me, who thoroughly enjoyed my stories, and who followed me from the start.

You guys gave me the motivation to write and gave me the motivation to continue and I thank you all for that. The memories I have from here were great and I will cherish them always 3

:)

I will keep the fics I have written open until I actually rewrite them and I'll leave this account open to check in with my favorite stories and what not.

If you really do want to continue following my stories please find me new account - _I-really-can't-write _

I have two fics in production right now with more on the way!

Thank you again and I hope to see you guys there :)

-_ C _

_over and out. _


End file.
